


Sigamos juntos solo un poco más

by theandriusmile



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), 君の名は。| Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name.
Genre: Genzo - Freeform, Hanamura (Overwatch), M/M, Nandemonaiya, Overwatch - Freeform, Tokyo (City), Young Genji Shimada, Young Hanzo Shimada, Your Name AU, young Genji Shimada/young Hanzo Shimada
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theandriusmile/pseuds/theandriusmile
Summary: A menudo pienso que me gustaría salir de aquí e irme lejos; ser una persona totalmente diferente. Este pueblo apartado del mundo, esta vida, no es para mí.Todo sería mucho más fácil y divertido en otro lugar. Sin preocupaciones, sin las responsabilidades que me atan aquí y vivir como yo quiera. Daría todo porque fuera así…aunque solo fuera un sueño.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Este es mi primer trabajo de fan-fic al que le estoy dedicando toda mi ilusión y cariño.  
> La idea surgió a partir de la película "Your name", absolutamente increíble; por otro lado, adoro a los personajes Genji y Hanzo del Overwatch. Entonces ¿por qué no juntar los personajes con la historia de la película?  
> Y ahí es como empezó este fic.
> 
> Empecé este proyecto a la vez que mi amiga @ShioriAkaitsuki, la cual esta escribiendo también su propia versión de la película. ¡Es un trabajo realmente genial, así que pasaros por aquí para leer un precioso mchanzo!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651801/chapters/36353691

A menudo pienso que me gustaría salir de aquí e irme lejos; ser una persona totalmente diferente. Este pueblo apartado del mundo, esta vida, no es para mí. Me encantaría vivir en la gran ciudad, poder ir a montones de sitios con mis amigos: cafés, restaurantes, recreativas… hacer lo que yo quiera.

Pero en Hanamura es totalmente lo contrario: no hay cafés, ni restaurantes. Apenas hay un bar, un supermercado, una pequeña biblioteca y la escuela. Ni siquiera hay un hospital, tan solo una consulta del único médico que vive aquí. Nunca hay nada que hacer. Si quieres algo fuera de lo normal, tienes que viajar en coche durante casi 2 horas hasta llegar a la ciudad más cercana.

Y mi vida…bueno. Todo sería mucho más fácil y divertido en otro lugar. Sin preocupaciones, sin las responsabilidades que me atan aquí y vivir como yo quiera. Daría todo porque fuera así…aunque solo fuera un sueño.

****

\- ¡Pi-pi-pi-pi-!-Suena el despertador, son las 6.30 de la mañana. ¿Las 6.30? Yo nunca pongo el despertador a esa hora.  
Estoy acostado en un futón en el suelo, pero yo tengo una cama. ¿Dónde estoy? Este no es mi cuarto. El sol entra por un gran ventanal que hay a la derecha, iluminando toda la estancia. Se ve a través un gran paisaje boscoso, con un lago enorme a lo lejos, rodeado a su vez por montañas: debo estar en lo alto de una colina para poder apreciar este paisaje. Me dispongo a incorporarme, frotándome los ojos.

De repente se abre una puerta a mi izquierda y se asoma una mujer, de pelo largo y negro, con los ojos castaños y una sonrisa radiante en su rostro.

\- ¡Buenos días hijo, el desayuno está listo! Vamos o llegarás tarde a clase.

\- ¿Hijo? - le contesto extrañado. Pero si yo no tengo madre.

\- ¡Claro cariño, soy tu madre! ¿Aún sigues dormido? - dice riéndose- Anda, levántate ya.

Todo esto es muy extraño, tiene que ser un sueño. Si, seguro que es un sueño, pero…parece todo tan real. El calor que siento por el sol, el olor a té que viene desde la puerta. Echo un vistazo al mi alrededor, mientras me levanto.

Es una habitación amplia, de estilo japonés tradicional, con pocos muebles: un escritorio, un armario, un espejo.  
Un espejo. Me fijo y veo un reflejo un tanto extraño. Me voy acercando poco a poco hasta ver con claridad: un chico alto, de complexión fuerte, con el torso al descubierto, pelo corto de un color verde hierba, piel blanca… espera. Me giro para mirar hacia atrás, pero no hay nadie más conmigo. Es mi reflejo, pero yo no soy esa persona.

\- ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué me he despertado con este cuerpo!? ¿¡Y donde narices estoy!? Y lo más importante… ¿¡Quién eres!?

****

\- ¡Pi-pi-pi-pi! - Es la alarma de mi teléfono, ya son las 6.30. Un sol espléndido entra por la ventana: parece que hoy también será un caluroso día de verano.  
Me levanto con energía: he dormido genial esta noche. Mientras recojo mi futón, entra mi madre por la puerta como cada día.

\- ¡Buenos días hijo, es hora de desayunar! - dice, tan sonriente como siempre.

\- ¡Buenos días mamá! Ahora mismo voy - respondo.

-Hoy si me reconoces ¿no? Ayer parecías otro, cariño.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo mamá?

\- ¿No te acuerdas? – dice mientras comienza a reír- me miraste con una cara como si no supieras quien era cuando fui a tu cuarto. Venga, date prisa que vas a llegar tarde.

No entendía nada. Si ayer fue un día como otro cualquiera. ¿Qué no reconocía a mi preciosa madre? Que extraño.

Abro el armario y saco mi uniforme escolar: camisa blanca de manga corta con el emblema de la escuela bordado, una corbata granate y unos pantalones largos azul marino. Ojalá poder llevar pantalón corto, que al ser verano me muero de calor con el uniforme. Me subo los pantalones, abotono mi camisa dejando los últimos 3 sin abrochar y me pongo la corbata alrededor del cuello, con un nudo simple y sin apretármela del todo.

Voy hasta el salón: mamá esta ya sentada, con la taza de té en la mano. Está viendo la televisión, las noticias de la mañana.

“Quedan unas semanas para que el cometa pase por la atmósfera terrestre. Un fenómeno que ocurre una vez cada 75 años. Existe mucha expectación por todo el mundo…”

\- Que ganas de ver al cometa. Tiene que ser algo espectacular y precioso de ver – dice mamá.

\- ¡Yo también tengo muchas ganas de verlo, ñam! Encima, ñam cae justo en el festival de verano, ñam ñam, así que podremos verlo mientras disfrutamos de la fiesta, ñam.

\- ¡No hables con la boca llena Genji! – me dice con un gesto de enfado - ¿Dónde están los modales que tenías ayer? Estuviste muy educado, sentado con las piernas cruzadas, no como ahora ahí tirado.

Me quedo sorprendido, ¿ayer? Pero si siempre me comporto de la misma forma.

-Bueno cariño, recuerda que mañana por la noche tenemos el ritual en el templo familiar- continúa diciendo mi madre, con un tono más calmado.

-Pff… ¿es ya mañana?

-No te preocupes Genji, seguro que saldrá todo perfecto – contesta mamá con ternura, mientras me sirve una taza de té.

No estaba preocupado, es solo que no quería hacerlo. El ritual de los dragones se ha transmitido desde hace generaciones en la familia Shimada, y este año, como cumplo 16, me toca a mí realizarlo.

Es una tradición familiar que consiste en la invocación de los dragones de la familia, para introducir su espíritu en la persona que realiza el ritual. Así el espíritu del dragón le protegerá y dará fuerzas hasta el fin de sus días.

Se que es muy importante para ella: cada vez que hablamos sobre el tema o preparamos algo para dicho día, se le iluminan los ojos y me mira con una expresión de orgullo inimaginable. Pero yo se que en el fondo le duele porque solo quedamos nosotros dos de la familia Shimada.

Pero yo no quiero. Mucha gente ya nos mira extraño al tener que ocuparnos del templo, como para tener que hacer el ritual delante de todo el pueblo: hacen comentarios y se ríen a nuestras espaldas, ya que no entienden el significado que tiene para la familia. Lo ven como algo absurdo. Pero a mamá le da igual y a los ancianos del templo también. En cambio, a mí, no me da lo mismo…a veces incluso me avergüenza.

-Así que – continúa diciendo – no tardes mucho al volver de clase y ayúdame a adecentar e ir preparando todo en el templo, para que ya este todo listo para mañana.

-Vaaale – le digo con resignación.

Miro el reloj: son casi las 7.40. Mierda, voy a llegar tarde a clase. Cojo la tostada a medio comer y mientras recojo la mochila tirada en el suelo.

\- ¡Mamá me voy! – le digo mientras me acerco a darle un beso de despedida – Nos vemos después de clase.

-Vale cariño, ten mucho cuidado y no tardes.

Corro hacia la entrada para ponerme mis mocasines marrones del uniforme escolar, me meto la tostada en la boca para ponérmelos más rápido, abro la puerta y salgo corriendo.  
Bajo los escalones a toda prisa, intentado no atragantarme con el desayuno. Tengo que darme prisa o me echarán la bronca por llegar tarde. Es lo que tiene vivir en lo alto de la colina, que la escuela está en la otra punta del pueblo. Me quedan 20 minutos para llegar a clase así que corro a toda velocidad.

****

Consigo llegar justo a tiempo, antes de que llegue el profesor: estoy totalmente sofocado, jamás había corrido tanto como hoy. Encima con el sol que me iba dando por el camino, estoy empapado en sudor.  
Me siento en mi pupitre y el profesor empieza a pasar lista.

\- ¡Genji! – dice el profesor cuando llega a mi nombre.

-Presente – respondo mientras me levanto de mi sitio.

\- Hoy sí te sabes tu nombre, ¿eh? – comenta sonriente. La clase se gira hacia mi mientras comienza a reír.

Miro al profesor extrañado - ¿mi…nombre? – no entiendo nada - ¿Cómo no voy a saber mi nombre?

-Ayer tuve que llamarte hasta en 5 ocasiones hasta que te diste cuenta de que te estaba nombrando - El profesor continúa nombrando a los demás compañeros de clase.

Me siento otra vez, pensativo. ¿Ayer? ¿Qué ocurrió ayer? Si fue como un día normal. No recuerdo nada extraño.

Empieza la clase: historia japonesa. Odio esta asignatura, me parece muy aburrida y se me da fatal aprenderme tantas fechas y nombres. Decido coger mi cuaderno y dibujar un poco lo que veo por la ventana. A pesar de no gustarme vivir aquí, he de admitir que el paisaje es increíble: los árboles, las montañas, el lago… además desde aquí se ve todo muy bien.  
Busco una hoja en blanco entre tantos apuntes; voy pasando las hojas, y justo cuando voy a llegar al final del cuaderno veo con una hoja que tiene escrito “¿Quién eres?” justo en el centro, con una preciosa letra cursiva. Esta no es mi letra, la mía es un desastre. ¿Quién habrá escrito esto?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al principio parece que no ocurre nada, pero de repente siento como un puñal en el pecho.  
> ¿Pero que …? No puedo moverme. Estoy totalmente paralizado. Entonces, siento un dolor abrasador muy leve que recorre la parte superior de mis hombros hasta llevar a mi mulso izquierdo. No duele, es una sensación un tanto extraña, como si algo fluyera en mi interior.

Es la hora del almuerzo, así que voy a la zona de recreo a reunirme con los chicos. Llevo una bolsa con la comida que me preparó mamá: ¡me muero de hambre! Casi no he podido disfrutar del desayuno.

\- ¡Genji! – me giro y veo Hideki, saludándome con la mano mientras se acerca, tan enérgico como siempre – Que calor hace hoy ¿eh?

\- ¡Ya lo creo Hideki! Si seguimos así nos vamos a derretir. Vamos, he visto que Ichiro y Mitzuki están ya sentados en las mesas de ahí detrás.

Me fijo en que lleva una bolsa de la cafetería: parece que hoy también ha olvidado su comida en casa. Hideki es un chico muy alto, incluso más que yo, con complexión fuerte, con el pelo rapado y ojos verdes. Es una persona muy amable y divertida, que siempre está para ayudarte, y muy pero muy despistado: siempre esta olvidando las cosas, como si estuviera en otro mundo.

Atravesamos el patio para llegar hasta las mesas que están al fondo, junto a las vallas que delimitan el recinto. Ahí están el resto de mis amigos, Ichiro y Mitzuki.

Ichiro es un chico con el pelo rubio, con el flequillo cubriéndole la frente, y ojos azules, con unas gafas que le tapan los ojos. Siempre esta con un manga entre sus manos: le encantan. Podría decir que es un friki de los shonen. Es una persona muy tranquila, transmite calma al grupo. Y luego está Mitzuki, una chica bajita con el pelo negro y largo, siempre recogido con una coleta. No es como las demás chicas de por aquí, preocupada por el maquillaje, la ropa y esas cosas. Siempre está gastando bromas y le encanta jugar al béisbol.

\- ¡Buenos días chicos! – dice Mitzuki sonriente – Hoy parece que estáis de muy buen humor.

-Es verdad, no como ayer Genji, que parecías super serio – comenta Ichiro, mientras guarda su manga en la mochila.

\- ¿Ayer? Si fue un día normal, yo no recuerdo como nada raro – contesto mientras me siento y saco la comida de la bolsa.

-Pues estabas muy serio, como desorientado …como si no fueras tú – continúa diciendo Mitzuki - ¿Seguro que no lo recuerdas?

-Seguro que le poseyó un espíritu o algo así – salta Hideki a carcajadas.

-No digas tonterías Hideki – dice Ichiro – seguro que estabas enfermo o algo, por eso te comportabas así. 

-Puede ser, porque yo no recuerdo nada…

Me quedo pensativo, mientras cojo un trocito de salchicha de mi fiambrera. ¿Por qué todo el mundo coincide en que estaba raro ayer? Yo lo recuerdo como un día normal y corriente… en fin.

-Esta tarde podríamos ir a la ciudad – propone Ichiro – Hay un nuevo manga que quiero comprarme.

\- ¡Parece una buena idea! Y podemos merendar en aquella pastelería tan guay – dice Hideki emocionado.

-Yo no puedo ir… - digo con un tono triste mientras suspiro – tengo que ayudar a mi madre a limpiar el templo para mañana.

\- Mañana es el ritual ¿no? – dice Mitzuki – iremos a darte todo nuestro apoyo.

-Muchas gracias chicos, la verdad es que lo necesito. ¿Podríais comprarme el tiente del pelo ya que vais a la ciudad? 

\- ¡Sin problema! – dice Hideki, mientras se levanta y se dirige hacia mí. Me coge del cuello y me empieza a frotar la cabeza con el puño – Que ya se te ven las raíces.

Todos me miran y comienzan a reírse, y me contagian la risa; es imposible no estar feliz cerca de ellos. Hideki me suelta y vuelve a sentarse, y continuamos todos comiendo el almuerzo.

****

Ya son las 6 acabo de llegar al templo. Mamá está hablando con los ancianos sobre el ritual de mañana. Toco la puerta y al instante se giran.

\- ¡Hola cariño! ¿Qué tal las clases? – me pregunta sonriente.

-Hola mamá. Las clases como siempre.

-No te habrás vuelto a dormir en la clase de historia japonesa, ¿verdad? - dice mientras se ríe.

\- ¡Cla-claro que no! – respondo sonrojado – Solo me ha ocurrido una vez…o dos. 

\- Era una broma cielo. ¿Te importaría ir empezando a limpiar mientras termino de hablar con los ancianos?

-Está bien mamá.

Cojo una escoba y me dirijo al patio. Esta todo lleno de hojas de los arboles: como se nota que solo limpiamos mamá y yo. Como los ancianos están ya muy mayores, no pueden hacer las labores de mantenimiento y nos ocupamos nosotros. Mientras barro, se escucha el sonido de las cigarras y el fluir del agua del estanque; es muy relajante y me transmite mucha paz. Una pequeña brisa de verano me recorre la espalda, mientras cierro los ojos.

No quiero estar aquí. No quiero realizar el ritual. Todos van a burlarle aún más de nosotros. ¿De que me sirve hacerlo? ¿Para que un dragón me marque toda la vida? Menuda tontería. ¡Yo no quiero esto! ¡Quiero ser alguien normal, como todo el mundo! Estoy harto de esta carga…

-Genji- una voz suave suena detrás de mí. Me giro: es la anciana del templo, sentada en el borde del descansillo que va hacia el patio.

-Estás preocupado por algo, te lo noto en tus bellos ojos color castaño. Dime que te ocurre.

Me dirijo hacia ella para sentarme a su lado. La anciana siempre ha sido muy buena conmigo desde que era pequeño, como si fuera mi abuela. Se preocupa mucho por mí, y la verdad es que es un gran apoyo.

-Un poco…más que preocupado, es algo distinto… es que…

-No quieres hacer el ritual, ¿verdad? – me corta la frase – Se que lo ves como una carga, como una molestia que no vale para nada, pero te aseguro que valdrá la pena. Los dragones siempre estarán contigo para darte fuerzas.

\- No estoy del todo seguro…- le digo a la anciana con un tono melancólico – A veces me pregunto porque seguimos haciendo este ritual, porque mamá quiere continuar esta tradición – me giro y miro al cielo: ya empieza a anochecer.

-Más adelante lo entenderás, te lo prometo Genji – dice la anciana mientras me toca el hombro.

-No me queda más remedio que hacerlo, lo hago por mamá, y por ti.

-Muchas gracias, pequeño gorrión – La anciana se levanta y vuelve al interior del templo. Pequeño gorrión…hacia años que no escuchaba eso. Es un mote que me puso ella cuando tenía 3 años.

Me levanto, suspirando, y continuo con la limpieza.

****

Quedan 2 horas para que comience el ritual.

Me miro al espejo y me fijo en mi pelo: menudas raíces tengo, Hideki tenía razón. Menos mal que los chicos me pudieron comprar mi tiente verde, que si llego a ir al ritual con estas pintas mamá me mataría.  
Me preparo un baño de burbujas mientras comienzo a echarme el tinte poco a poco. Cuando ya esta todo listo, me meto en la bañera para dejar que mi pelo coja su precioso color verde hierba. 

Ha llegado el día, el maldito día del ritual. Espero que no vaya mucha gente a verlo…o me moriré de vergüenza. Me sumerjo hasta la nariz sin que el agua me roce el pelo e intento relajarme un poco. Sin embargo, muchos pensamientos me rondan la cabeza. ¿Qué ocurrió antes de ayer para que no recuerde nada de lo que me dicen? Es todo tan extraño. Dicen que me comportaba como una persona totalmente diferente a como soy yo.

De repente, suena mi teléfono móvil: es una alarma que me he puesto para no tirarme una eternidad en el baño. Me he metido tanto en mis pensamientos que no me he dado cuenta del tiempo. Salgo de la bañera y me pongo mi albornoz color crema. Cojo la alcachofa de la ducha y empiezo a lavarme el pelo para quitarme el tinte; veo como el agua que cae va cogiendo color verde que sale de mi cabeza.  
Cuando termino, me vuelvo a mirar al espejo: ha quedado genial, me encanta este color. Llevo tiñéndome el pelo desde hace unos meses, y es de las mejores decisiones que he tomado. Me parece que le da un toque distinto a mi imagen, más moderno, más divertido… en contraste con todo lo que hay en Hanamura.

Voy hacia mi cuarto y veo mi yukata colgado en el pomo del armario; mamá ha debido dejármelo ahí preparado. Es de color gris ceniza, con símbolos de espiral, acompañado de un cinturón naranja.  
Empiezo a ponérmelo: siempre me ha costado bastante colocármelo bien. Al terminar, me miro al espejo y suspiro – Espero que todo salga bien-.

-Genji cariño, ¿ya estas listo? – dice mamá mientras entra por la puerta de mi cuarto - ¡Estás guapísimo! Siempre me ha encantado como te queda ese yukata.

Me giro y veo a mi madre, con su kimono color esmeralda y con un gran lazo azul marino rodeándole el cuerpo. Lleva un moño acompañado de unas trenzas que salen desde las orejas.

-Si mamá, estoy listo. Tú estás espectacular.

\- No digas esas cosas o harás que me sonroje. Entonces ya podemos irnos hacia el templo.

Nos dirigimos los dos juntos hasta la entrada de casa y nos colocamos las sandalias para salir. Queda media hora para que empiece el ritual, pero no tardamos mucho en llegar al templo.  
Está todo iluminado con las velas que han ido colocando los ancianos: la verdad es que es una escena preciosa. Nos dirigimos a una sala que da a la calle, rodeada por unas vallas color madera oscura, donde celebraremos el evento y pueda verlo la gente del pueblo. Es lo que me preocupa, que lo vean; al parecer ya comienza a venir gente, porque se ven a un par de personas a fuera.

Estoy temblando. De repente siento algo que me tira del yukata: es la anciana.

-Genji no tengas miedo, todo va a salir bien- me dice con voz pausada – Vente dentro y así podrás relajarte un poco hasta que empiece.

-Gracias, si, será lo mejor. Hago caso a la anciana y decido esperar dentro hasta que den las 8.

Sin embargo, el tiempo se me pasa volando y el ritual esta a punto de comenzar. Cojo unas sonajas doradas que tenía preparadas y salgo a la sala. Me fijo y al parecer ha venido todo el pueblo: dios mío.

“Mira ahí sale”, “Menuda estupidez esto del ritual, ¿Quién cree en estas cosas todavía?”, “No se que hago aquí perdiendo el tiempo”. Se escuchan murmullos entre risas de la gente que está ahí fuera. ¿Enserio tengo que aguantar esto? Suspiro y miro a mi derecha. Ahí están mis amigos, con una sonrisa y sacándome el pulgar arriba. Menos mal que están conmigo en esto.

El ritual consta de dos partes: la llamada de los dragones y la introducción de ellos en el cuerpo. Comienzo a hacer sonar las sonajas mientras bailo al son de los tambores que tocan los ancianos; por otro lado, la anciana esta recitando un kanji sobre los dragones, que apenas consigo oír. Estoy muy concentrado y me dejo llevar.

Cuando terminan los tambores hago un golpe seco con las sonajas y me coloco de rodillas en el centro de la sala, mirando al suelo: la primera parte a terminado. Los ancianos me colocan una túnica de seda que me cubre los hombros, color verde con bordados dorados. Tras ello, la anciana comienza a decir -Oh gran espíritu del dragón, por favor, protege a este joven y guíale en su camino hasta el fin de sus días-.

Al principio parece que no ocurre nada, pero de repente siento como un puñal en el pecho. ¿Pero que …? No puedo moverme. Estoy totalmente paralizado. Entonces, siento un dolor abrasador muy leve que recorre la parte superior de mis hombros hasta llevar a mi mulso izquierdo. No duele, es una sensación un tanto extraña, como si algo fluyera en mi interior.

Cuando cesa parece que ya puedo moverme así que me levanto y me giro hacia a la anciana. Me esta mirando con una sonrisa - ¿Estás bien? -murmura. Yo asiento con la cabeza para decirle que encuentro bien. Tras esto ella continúa recitando otro kanji.

-Ahora ya puedes ir en paz. Que el dragón este siempre contigo- me dicen los ancianos. Decido volver dentro ya que el ritual ha terminado. Salgo del templo y veo a Hideki, Mitzuki y Ichiro correr hacia mí.

\- ¡Ha sido genial Genji! Que bien te movías con esas sonajas- dice Hideki.

\- ¡Que yukata más bonito! Te queda estupendamente – dice Mitzuki emocionada.

-Nos hemos preocupado un poco cuando veíamos que no te movías – comenta Ichiro- Cuéntanos que has sentido.

-Pues he sentido un gran golpe en el pecho y luego no podía moverme. Y justo después tenía una sensación como si algo hubiera entrado dentro de mi y fluyera. Ha sido bastante extraño.

Mientras hablo siento que alguien me toca la espalda: es mamá.

-Bueno nosotros nos vamos. Nos vemos mañana en clase – dicen los chicos.

-Está bien, hasta mañana.

Me giro y veo que mamá tiene los ojos vidriosos.

\- ¿Estás bien mamá? ¿Qué ocurre? – digo preocupado.

-No es anda cariño, son lagrimas de emoción. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti de verdad. Gracias por hacer esto por la familia: sé que es algo que no te hacia especial ilusión.

-No te preocupes mamá. Anda, vámonos a casa.

Nos despedimos de los ancianos que están detrás nuestra, en la entrada del templo con una reverencia y nos dirigimos a casa.

Me muero de hambre, pero no hay nada preparado para cenar; como hemos estado liados con el ritual, mamá no ha podido preparar nada de cena. Sin embargo, saca del armario de la cocina dos boles de fideos instantáneos, de esos que tanto me gustan. Hierve un poco de agua y cuando esta lista, se la echamos a los fideos para que se preparen: tras un minuto nos ponemos a comer. -Dios que ricos que están- pienso.

Termino rápido de cenar, le doy un beso a mamá y me dirijo a mi cuarto: estoy muy cansado, quiero irme ya a dormir. Al llegar, saco el futón y lo coloco en el suelo de la habitación.  
Comienzo a quitarme el yukata poco a poco: se me da tan mal ponerme como quitármelo. Cuando consigo deshacer el lazo, me lo puedo quitar como si fuera una chaqueta; para que no se estropee cojo una percha del armario y lo cuelgo otra vez del armario. A su vez cojo mi pijama de verano, es decir, un pantalón corto de deporte color rojo.

Mientras me pongo el pantalón, me veo algo extraño en el espejo, por la parte del mulso izquierdo. Es una especie de… ¿tatuaje? No puede ser. Me giro y veo que tengo desde mis hombros al muslo una gran marca, como de un dragón color verde, impregnada en mi piel.

¿¡Pero qué narices!? ¿Esto era lo que sentí en el ritual? Estoy sin palabras. No podía creerlo. Dios es precioso: cuanto más lo miro más me gusta, encima de mi color preferido.

-Ya has visto a tu dragón ¿no? – escucho decir a mamá. Esta en la entrada de mi cuarto, con una sonrisilla. - ¡La verdad es que es enorme! Y también bellísimo.

\- ¿Qué es esto mamá? Esto ha ocurrido durante el ritual ¿verdad? – le pregunto sorprendido.

-Este es tu dragón Genji, el que te protegerá y guiará en tu vida -contesta. Mientras habla, se descubre su hombro derecho y veo que tiene algo grabado también: es un mini dragón de color azul celeste. -Este es el mío se llama Mizu: aunque es bastante más pequeño, me ha acompañado y protegido toda mi vida. ¿Ahora le ves sentido al ritual hijo mío?

-Ahora lo entiendo todo. La verdad es que es bastante impresiónate. Espero que me guie a mí también…

-Lo hará, estoy segura de ello – me dice mientras me da un beso en la mejilla- Por cierto, la anciana me dijo que tu dragón se llamaba Chikara: significa fuerza y poder.

-Chikara… me gusta. Buenas noches mamá.

-Buenas noches cariño. Me apaga la luz y se va a dormir.

Me tumbo en mi futón y caigo rendido al instante.

****

\- ¡Bi-bi-bi-bi! - suena la alarma. Estiro el brazo para apagarla y…bum. Me caigo.  
¿Desde donde me he caído? Si me cama esta al ras del suelo. Me incorporo tocándome la espalda: menudo golpe me he dado. Abro los ojos y me doy cuenta de que este no es mi cuarto ¿Dónde narices estoy? Es una habitación bastante grande. A mi izquierda una cama pegada a la pared junto a una ventana con las cortinas corridas; a mi derecha un pequeño escritorio y un armario con un uniforme escolar colgado. Continúo mirando a mi alrededor, todavía alucinando, hasta que veo un espejo. 

Me dirijo hacia él y veo un reflejo de alguien que no soy yo: pelo negro y largo, ojos color marrón oscuro, piel blanca de complexión fuerte. -Menudos músculos -pienso. Llevo puesto un pijama de manga corta, y me doy cuenta de la manga totalmente tatuada en el brazo izquierdo: es un dragón color azul marino haciendo una espiral por todo el brazo, con pequeños detalles dorados. - ¡Madre mía que tatuaje más guay! Definitivamente, este no es mi cuerpo, pero… ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿De quién es este cuerpo? ¿Estaré soñando o algo?

-Hijo, ¿no llegas tarde a clase?

\- ¡AHH! – grito mientras doy un brinco hacia detrás. Menudo susto. ¿Este es mi padre?

-Pero ¿y ese grito?

-Lo siento papá…

\- ¿Papá? ¿Desde cuando me llamas así? En fin, yo me voy a trabajar. 

Veo como se va hacia el pasillo y escucho una puerta cerrarse a lo lejos. Que sueño tan raro.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nada más salir me quedo paralizado: un precioso paisaje con edificios y rascacielos delante de mis narices. ¡Es Tokio! ¡Estoy en Tokio! No puedo creerlo, esto es increíble, que sueño tan genial.

Me pongo el uniforme: es parecido al de mi escuela, solo que la corbata es de rallas verdes y el pantalón gris oscuro, casi negro. Cuando termino me dirijo a hacia la puerta de la habitación, y veo un largo y amplio pasillo con un montón de puertas. -Dios, esto es una mansión- pienso mientras recorro la casa. Llego hasta una amplia cocina y mis tripas empiezan a sonar: tengo hambre. Sin embargo, me fijo y no hay nada preparado para desayunar, ni siquiera un poco de té. En fin, tendré que hacerme algo.

Mientras busco algo para hervir agua entre tantos armarios, oigo que el teléfono móvil suena; parece un mensaje de texto. Lo cojo y veo que un tal Seiya me ha escrito algo - ¿Hanzo dónde estás? Llevo aquí 20 minutos ¿Llegas tarde? Si tu nunca llegas tarde. Voy yendo hacia clase, nos vemos allí-.

Miro el reloj: ¡madre mía son casi las 9! Dejo el desayuno para otro momento y salgo corriendo por la puerta. Sin embargo, nada más salir me quedo paralizado: un precioso paisaje con edificios y rascacielos delante de mis narices. ¡Es Tokio! ¡Estoy en Tokio! No puedo creerlo, esto es increíble, que sueño tan genial. 

Me dispongo a ir a la escuela, pero no tengo ni idea de como ir. Miro el bordado de la camisa para ver si esta grabado el nombre; ahí está. Pongo el nombre en el navegador del teléfono y al instante me marca una ruta – Espero no perderme- pienso mientras camino. Debería darme prisa para llegar, pero no puedo parar de mirar cada rincón que me rodea. Todo lleno de gente, carteles luminosos, edificios altísimos… lo que siempre había querido.

**** 

Al fin consigo llegar a la escuela: efectivamente, me he perdido. Ya son las 12… madre mía que tarde es.

\- ¡Por fin apareces Han! – dice alguien justo detrás mío - ¿Qué te ha pasado hoy? Esto no es propio de ti.

Me giro y veo a un chico alto, con el pelo castaño y con gafas ¿Será un amigo mío?

-Y tú eres…- le digo con cara extrañada.

-Dios Hanzo, ¿sigues dormido aún? Soy Seiya. Anda vamos a la cafetería a por algo de almorzar, que parece que tampoco te has traído el almuerzo.

Nos vamos juntos a la cafetería, que está en la planta baja. Está llena de gente, pero no tardamos en conseguir pedir. Hay mucha variedad donde elegir: bollitos, tartas, bocadillos… y todo tiene una pinta buenísima.

-Yo quiero… un pan de melón, un bizcocho de chocolate, unas barritas de queso y un zumo de manzana, por favor- le digo a la chica del mostrador.

-Madre mía sí que tienes hambre ¿no? Nunca te había visto coger tanta comida – dice Seiya.

-Es que tengo mucha hambre.

\- ¡Qué raro estás hoy! – me dice entre carcajadas -Bueno vamos con los demás.

Nos acercamos al patio y veo que junto a un árbol hay un grupo de chicos compuesto de 2 chicas y un chico.

\- ¡Anda si estás aquí! Pensábamos que te había pasado algo. Con lo puntual que eres…y tú que no faltas nunca – dice un chico rapado.

-Si… nos habíamos preocupado – dice una chica de pelo corto, sonrojada.

-Sobre todo tú Hikari – dice Seiya mirando a la chica. Esta agacha la cabeza, como avergonzada.

-Bueno, bueno Han, ¿Cómo has comprado tanta comida? ¿Es toda para ti? – salta la otra chica, de pelo largo, entre risas.

-Al parecer si Yumiko – le contesta Seiya – vamos a ver a Hanzo comer algo más que un té. ¿Verdad que es increíble Ren? -pregunta mirando al otro chico- Bueno vamos a comer.

Seiya, Hikari, Yumiko, Ren… espero acordarme de tantos nombres.

Nos sentamos todos en corro debajo de un árbol grande: hace mucho calor y este nos da la sombra, así que se está bastante bien. Veo como todos sacan sus almuerzos, excepto Hikari, que solo tiene un pequeño brik de zumo.

Me pongo a su lado y le digo con una sonrisa -Oye Hikari, ¿quieres un poco de pan de melón? ¡Tiene una pinta genial! -. Ella me mira sorprendida y se empieza aponer colorada: la verdad es que es bastante mona.

-Gracias Hanzo, hoy se me había olvidado el almuerzo en casa y…- dice cogiendo un trocito del pan, mientras comienza a sonreír.

-Míralos, parecen una pareja de enamorados ahí juntitos- le murmura Yumiko a Seiya. Se piensan que no los he oído, pero en verdad sí. ¿Qué tiene de malo ofrecerle un poco de comida?

-He pensado que esta tarde podíamos pasarnos por las recreativas y luego ir al café ese nuevo que han abierto al lado – dice Ren.

\- ¡¿Recreativas?! ¿¡Un café?! ¡Si por favor, tenemos que ir!¡Siempre he querido ir a sitios así! - digo completamente emocionado. Dios, esto es genial.

\- ¿Qué mosca te ha picado? - me dice Yumiko entre risas- Tú nunca quieres venir a las recreativas: dices que no son para ti. 

\- ¡Bueno, hay que aprovechar la oportunidad! – salta Seiya- Así podemos quedar el grupo entero.

-Me parece una idea estupenda – dice Hikari mirándome.

-¡Entonces decidido! ¡Vayamos a divertirnos! – digo con una gran sonrisa.

Al decir eso, todos se giran hacia mi y me miran atónitos. Al instante comienza a reírse.

-Que raro estás hoy Han, pero me gusta que de vez en cuando seas así – dice Yumiko.

Tras esto, continuamos comiendo y charlando un poco hasta que termina la hora del almuerzo.

****

Cuando terminan las clases, nos dirigimos todos juntos hacia el centro de Tokio.

\- ¿Os parece que primero tomemos algo y luego vayamos a las recreativas? – propone Ren – Total, están al lado.

\- ¡Me parece una buena idea! – contesta Seiya.

Estoy super emocionado: he soñado tanto con ir a un café de verdad.

-Mirad es aquí – dice Ren mientras señala un local con el dedo.

Tiene un cartel en la entrada. “Café Go-go”. Entramos y el ambiente es muy calmado, al contrario del barullo de ahí fuera. Es un sitio genial con una decoración preciosa, lleno de plantas y mesas de madera, acompañadas de sofás que parecen comodísimos.

Nos vamos a una mesa que hay al fondo para sentarnos todos juntos. Cojo la carta y… ¡Madre mía! ¡Que de cosas tiene! Cuando viene la camarera, todo cogemos algo para tomar: yo elijo el batido de chocolate y nata y unas tortitas.

No tardan mucho en servirnos y cuando la camarera me sirve, me quedo impactado. El batido de chocolate tiene una montaña de nata en la parte superior decorada con una cereza justo en la punta; las tortitas son enormes, con mucho sirope de caramelo y fresas.

\- ¡Que aproveche! – digo emocionado e inmediatamente me pongo a comer.

-Hoy estas especialmente contento - me dice Seiya – normalmente eres muy serio y relajado, y hoy totalmente lo contrario.

\- ¿Eh? – digo mientras continúo comiendo.

-Y mira tus modales Han - dice Yumiko riéndose- tienes toda la cara llena de sirope.

-Espera un momento- dice Hikari mientras saca un pañuelo de color rosa de su bolso. Veo que lentamente se acerca y me limpia el sirope que tengo alrededor de la boca.

\- ¡Muchas gracias Hikari! Eres un cielo – le digo mientras sonrío. Inmediatamente se aparta y veo como sus mejillas se sonrojan.

-Gra-gracias – me dice.

Tras un rato terminamos de comer y pedimos la cuenta. Estaba todo buenísimo, aunque…no me había fijado en el precio. ¿¡3200 yenes!? 

Cuando pagamos, salimos y nos dirigimos hacia las recreativas, que están justo en frente. Al entrar comienza a sonar música electrónica que viene de los altavoces que hay alrededor. Está lleno de lámparas de neón de colores y maquinas de videojuegos de todo tipo. 

\- ¡Esto es el paraíso! – digo emocionado mientras salgo corriendo hacia las maquinas.

¿Por cuál podría empezar? Hay tantas para elegir: juegos de lucha, carreras, baile, disparos... Me fijo que justo en el centro hay un maquina de premios, con un gancho enorme. Me acerco a ella y me quedo pasmado: ¡está lleno de peluches!

-Esta máquina es imposible Han- escucho decir a Seiya por detrás. Están todos detrás de mí, mirando atentamente a la máquina. 

-Es verdad, llevamos intentado conseguir un peluche de aquí semanas- dice Ren mientras se frota la cabeza.

-Sobre todo Hikari- dice Yumiko mientras ríe- esta obsesionada con ese dragón de color azul de ahí.

-¡Eso no es verdad!- exclama Hikari sonrojada- solo lo he intentado un par de veces…

Miro y me fijo en el peluche del dragón: es pequeño, de color azul claro con las escamas doradas. La verdad es que es una monada.

-¡Yo lo conseguiré! Ya veréis- digo mientras saco unas monedas del bolsillo.

Me dispongo a echar las monedas en la ranura: justo encima pone “500 yenes”. Cuando termino de meterlas, una música comienza a sonar y la maquina se ilumina. Tiene un control muy básico: una palanca para mover el gancho y un botón para que este baje y se abra. Lo primero que hago es localizar el pequeño dragón. Está entre un montón de peluches, parece complicado de alcanzar, pero quiero intentarlo. Coloco el gancho justo encima suya -Seguro que todo el mundo lo pone ahí y nadie lo ha cogido todavía- pienso. Por eso, decido moverlo e intentar cogerlo por la cola.

-¿Por la cola? Pero si ahí es donde hay menos agarre, es la parte más pequeña- dice Ren.

-Ren tiene razón- afirma Yumiko-hay que engancharlo por el centro.

A pesar de lo que me dice, muevo el gancho hacia la cola y le doy al botón de bajar. Poco a poco el gancho baja mientras se abre, hasta que justo choca con los peluches. En ese momento comienza a cerrarse y, cuando termina, se dispone a subir y acercarse a la ranura de salida. Cuando sobrepasa la zona de peluches, me fijo y… ¡Se ha quedado enganchado! ¡El dragón! ¡Justo por la cola!

-¡Increíble Hanzo!– exclama Seiya emocionado- ¿Cómo lo has hecho? Era la primera vez que probabas esta máquina.

-Pensé que todo el mundo intentaba coger el peluche por el medio, así que decidí probar por la cola – digo mientras me agacho para coger el peluche- ¡Toma Hikari para ti, te lo regalo!

-¿Para mí? Pero si lo has ganado tú… ¡no puedo aceptarlo! -dice Hikari sonrojada de nuevo.

-¡Claro que sí! Ellos han dicho que te gusta mucho este dragón y no podías conseguirlo, así que ya lo tienes – contesto con una sonrisa.

-Acéptalo Hikari – dice Ren- ¡Es un gesto muy bonito por su parte!

\- Está bien…¡Muchas gracias Hazno! – me dice son una preciosa sonrisa en la cara.

-Venga chicos, juguemos juntos a esa máquina de baile – dice Seiya.

Mientras avanzamos juntos, de repente empieza a sonar mi teléfono móvil desde el bolsillo del pantalón.

-¿Diga?

-¡¿Dónde narices estás Hanzo?! ¡El entrenador de tiro con arco está esperándote desde hace media hora!

-¿Papá?

-¿Otra vez con eso? ¡No me llames así! ¡Vamos y no pierdas más el tiempo!

Después de eso, cuelga.

Madre mía, está hecho una fiera ¿Cómo no voy a poder llamarle papá? Y… ¿tiro con arco? ¿quién practica eso? En fin, tengo que darme prisa.

-Chicos, seguid sin mí. Tengo que irme corriendo a mi ¿entrenamiento? – les digo a mis amigos- ¡Nos vemos mañana! ¡Chao!

Salgo corriendo del local para ir al sitio de entrenamiento, pero… no tengo ni idea de donde es. Cojo mi móvil para ver si encuentro algo que me indique el lugar donde ir: no quiero llamar a “mi padre” para preguntar donde es, porque me mataría seguro.

Localizo en el teléfono una agenda con diferentes apartados: notas, contactos, direcciones, diario… ¿un diario? Bueno, ya lo miraré más tarde, lo importante es mirar la dirección. -Podría haber mirado aquí la dirección de la escuela…en fin-. Miro la dirección, la pongo en el navegador y me voy corriendo.

****

No tardo mucho en llegar: al parecer estaba bastante cerca, a unos 10 minutos.

Es un edificio enorme, de estilo japonés tradicional, rodeado por una muralla de piedra bastante alta; da la sensación de que este protegido frente al exterior. Tiene un gran portón de madera por el que, al parecer, es la única forma de entrar.

Me dispongo a llamar para entrar por un pequeño telefonillo que hay a la derecha, pero alguien abre la puerta de repente. Un hombre corpulento vestido con un traje negro y lo que parece un auricular en la oreja.

-Bienvenido- dice seriamente.

Entro por la puerta hacia un jardín muy amplio, rodeado de césped por todas partes. Al fondo hay un pequeño estanque con una cascada por la que fluye el agua. Me fijo que también hay un pequeño techado con dianas de tiro con arco a lado… ¿ahí es donde supuestamente voy a entrenar? ¿qué sitio es este?

Veo que al lado hay un hombre mayor, con pelo canoso y largo en una coleta, vestido con un yukata, que se dirige hacia mí.

-Al fin llegas, llevo un rato esperando. Entra a cambiarte ya… ¿o es que pretendes entrenar con el uniforme? - dice el hombre malhumorado.

-Va-vale, vuelvo enseguida- contesto algo nervioso.

La tensión se puede palpar en el ambiente. Esto es muy raro para mí.

Me giro hacia la entrada del edificio y subo unos escalones de madera. A ambos lados de la puerta hay otros dos hombres trajeados, ¿guardias de seguridad?

-Buenas tardes – me dice uno, con un tono serio – Le acompañaré hasta el vestuario.

Estoy alucinando ¿Por qué hay tanta seguridad?

El hombre se pone delante de mí y entramos juntos por la puerta. Rápidamente giramos hacia la derecha y atravesamos un largo pasillo hasta llegar lo que parece, la habitación donde debo cambiarme.

-Le esperare aquí fuera. Si necesita algo llámeme – dice el guardia.

Entro por una puerta y me encuentro en una pequeña sala, con un banco y un par de armarios de madera. En las paredes hay colgados unos cuadros con distintas pinturas: una de unos dragones y otra de unos samuráis. La verdad es que esta todo muy bien cuidado.

Abro el armario y saco la ropa de entrenar: un pantalón gris, un pequeño quimono color azul y unas sandalias. Habría preferido un chándal o algo más cómodo, pero es lo que hay. Me visto lo más rápido posible y salgo de la sala.

Atravieso otra vez el pasillo con el guardia a mi espalda y me dirijo al jardín de nuevo. Cuando llego, voy junto al señor del pelo canoso.

-Vale pues ya podemos empezar. Vamos, coge el arco y las flechas y continuaremos con lo mismo de ayer.

Madre mía, si no tengo ni idea de como disparar con un arco, ni de apuntar ni nada.

Cojo el arco que está justo frente a mí: es de madera de un tono grisáceo, con detalles azules y dorados. Las flechas tienen la punta metalizada y las plumas tienen destellos dorados también. Es un equipamiento increíble, que no se usar.

Intento mantener la calma y hacerlo lo mejor posible. Levanto el arco y coloco la flecha en el medio. Tenso la cuerda mientras sujeto la flecha, y apunto a la diana. Cuando la suelto sale disparada…pero no me acerco ni de lejos al centro de esta.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo Hanzo? Esa postura no es la correcta, tiene que colocar los pies así – dice mientras me coloca – Vamos, otra vez.

Cojo otra flecha y peor aún, la flecha se a clavado en la pared de detrás. Repito un par de veces, pero sin ningún buen resultado.

\- ¿Pero qué…? Hanzo enserio, no entiendo que estás haciendo. Si tu dominas el tiro con arco… pareces otro.

-Es que… no me siento muy bien hoy – le digo.

Tengo que inventarme cualquier excusa para salir de aquí, estoy haciendo el ridículo. Yo no tengo ni idea de esto, no lo he hecho en mi vida.

-Si…la verdad es que algo te pasa. Anda, vete a casa, se lo comunicare ahora mismo a tu padre no te preocupes – me dice el hombre con un todo preocupado.

-¿Mi padre esta aquí? – digo extrañado.

-Claro Hanzo, trabaja aquí, es el jefe. ¿Dónde iba a estar sino? – contesta mirándome fijamente.

Así que “mi padre” es el jefe de todo esto… me pregunto en qué consistirá su trabajo.

Dejo el arco y las flechas en su sitio y me voy a cambiarme para poder volver a casa.

****

Son las 9 de la noche. Acabo de llegar a casa y me muero de hambre.

Me dirijo hacia la cocina y…es verdad, no hay nada de cenar. Me siento junto a la mesa y apoyo en ella la cabeza, pensativo.

Creo que debería disculparme con “mi padre” por el día de hoy: creo que no me comportado bien ¡Ya sé! ¡Le prepararé una cena deliciosa! Pero… ¿qué puedo hacer?

Abro la nevera para mirar que ingredientes hay. Me quedo un rato mirando hasta que me decido: haré unos fideos con una sopa de miso y tiras de pollo con arroz, como los que hace mamá en casa. Se me la receta de memoria, así que espero que me salga como ella. Saco todos los ingredientes y utensilios de cocina y me dispongo a cocinar.

Después de un rato cocinando, ya esta todo listo: ¡huele genial y tiene una pinta increíble! Espero que este tan bueno como parece.

Lo coloco todo en la mesa y de repente oigo el sonido de una puerta abrirse.

-Ya estoy en casa.

Es “mi padre” que acaba de llegar. Veo como entra por la puerta de la cocina, con cara de cansancio. Lleva un traje negro con una corbata azul marino y bordados dorados.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto? - dice extrañado - ¿Has preparado tú la cena?

-Si papá… ¡digo padre! – digo en un tono nervioso, mientras me arrodillo frente a él – Quería discúlpame por el día de hoy, por llegar tarde al entrenamiento e irme repentinamente. También por mi manera de comportarme en general… ¡Lo siento de verdad!

Mientras miro hacia el suelo siento como una mano me acaricia la cabeza. Subo la mirada y le veo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-La verdad es que hoy has estado raro desde que te levantaste tarde esta mañana. Puedo pasarlo por hoy, pero que no se repita. Anda vamos a cenar que se va a enfriar.

Me levanto sonriente, aliviado, y me coloco en la mesa para empezar a cenar.

****

Después de cenar me doy un baño relajante. 

Cuando termino, me pongo el pijama que cogí del armario y me voy a la habitación. Estoy rendido, quiero irme a dormir ya, así que me tumbo en la cama y apago la luz. Desde la venta de mi derecha pueden verse todas las luces de los edificios de la zona: es un escenario increíble.

Cojo el teléfono móvil para hacer una foto a través de la ventana y, al instante, recuerdo algo que me llamo la atención antes: ¡El diario! 

Miro y veo que hay una página escrita cada día, desde hace muchos meses. ¡Voy a escribir también el día de hoy! Poco a poco voy escribiendo todo lo que he vivido hoy, desde la mañana hasta ahora mismo. Cuando termino, dejo el móvil en la mesilla.

Que sueño más maravilloso el que estoy teniendo, no podía pedir nada más: es perfecto, ¡todo lo que quiero en mi vida! La ciudad es genial y he disfrutado muchísimo en la cafetería y en las recreativas. Ojalá todos los días fueran así.

Cuando estoy cerrando ya los ojos para dormirme, una imagen me viene a la cabeza. Mi cuaderno de clase, la pagina que tiene escrito “¿Quién eres?”.  
Me levanto y cojo un rotulador del escritorio. Le quito en la tapa y escribo, en letras grandes sobre la palma de la mano:

“Genji”.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se me vienen imágenes a la cabeza de aquel lugar, ese que aparece en mis sueños. Esas grandes montañas, esos bosques, el enorme lago… es un lugar que me resulta extrañamente familiar, como si ya hubiera estado ahí antes…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Como os habéis podido fijar, a veces utilizo **** para separar algunos párrafos, cuando hay un periodo de tiempo entre uno y otro.  
> Sin embargo, según escribía, he tenido la necesidad de añadir un nuevo salto: se simbolizará con ^^^^  
> ¿Qué significa? en este caso es un cambio de personaje pero lo que le ocurre es a la vez que en al otro.  
> Es decir, si con un personaje empezó un día por la mañana, cuando pongo ^^^^, el siguiente personaje también empieza desde ahí.  
> Las acciones ocurren a la vez en ambos, acciones simultaneas.
> 
> ¡Espero que se entienda y lo disfruteis!

\- ¡Pi-pi-pi-pi-! - Suena la alamar de mi teléfono, son las 7.30.

La paro y me reincorporo, mirando aún medio dormido desde la cama a mi alrededor; parece que hoy estoy en mi habitación de Tokio.

Decido correr las cortinas de la ventana para que entre la luz del sol, cuando de repente veo algo escrito en mi mano: "Genji".

\- ¿¡Eh!? ¿Y esto? ¿De cuándo es? - digo sin dejar de mirar. Esta letra no se parece en nada a la mía, es un desastre… en fin.

Me levanto de la cama y recojo un poco mi cuarto. Me pongo mi uniforme que, al parecer, estaba tirado en el suelo. ¿Qué hacía ahí? Siempre lo dejo colgado en el armario para que no se arrugue. 

Cuando me pongo la camisa, veo que tiene unas pequeñas manchas de lo que, al parecer, es sirope. ¿De dónde han salido? Ahora tendré que lavarla…menos mal que tengo una de repuesto.

Cuando termino voy hacia el baño para quitarme esta pintada de la mano y ya de paso, echo la camisa en la lavadora. De camino me cruzo con mi padre.

-Buenos días padre - le digo con una pequeña reverencia.

-Buenos días -contesta seriamente- Hoy parece que no te has dormido.

\- ¿Dormirme? Si siempre me despierto a la misma hora…

-Pues ayer te quedaste dormido- dice mientras se va hacia la cocina.

Que raro…yo no recuerdo haberme dormido ayer, ni nunca.

Cuando termino en el baño, voy a la cocina a prepararme algo de desayunar. Ahí está mi padre, sentado, con una taza de café leyendo el periódico.

Cojo una pequeña tetera para llenarla de agua y preparar un poco de té: al contrario que a mi padre, no soporto el café. También cojo unas rebanadas de pan para hacer unas tostadas.

Al terminar, me siento junto a mi padre en la mesa.

-Hanzo, hoy necesito que vengas a ayudarme con un trabajo después de las clases.

De vez en cuando, mi padre me pide ayuda para sus “negocios”. Es algo que, en verdad, no me gusta nada, pero no puedo negarme: tengo que seguir con el legado del clan, ya que soy el único heredero.

-Si padre – contesto con la cabeza agachada.

-Y por favor, hoy no hagas ninguna tontería. No quiero que me decepciones de nuevo como ayer.

\- ¡¿Ayer?! ¿Qué ocurrió ayer? - digo muy sorprendido.

-Parecías una persona totalmente distinta: sin disciplina, sin modales, llegando tarde hasta a tu entrenamiento… que, por cierto, me dijo el anciano que fue un completo desastre.

No puedo creerlo. Estoy atónito. No se que decir… Jamás se me ocurriría comportarme de este modo, y mucho menos decepcionar a mi padre.

-Pero acepté tus disculpas. Ya se que tuviste un mal día, y que no se repetirá. Pero esto es un aviso, ¿vale?

-Entendido padre.

-Y ahora, si me disculpas, me voy a trabajar- dice mientras se levanta y coge su maletín del suelo.

Veo cómo se va de la cocina y luego, escucho la puerta principal cerrarse.

Sigo alucinando con lo que me acaba de decir mi padre, porque no recuerdo absolutamente nada. ¿Por qué me comportaría de esa forma? ¿Estaría enfermo y por eso no lo recuerdo? No entiendo nada.

Termino mi desayuno, aún pensando que pudo pasar ayer. Al instante, recibo un mensaje de Seiya - ¡Buenos días Han! Espero que no te hayas dormido como ayer. Te espero en la puerta del instituto ¿vale?

Ayer me quede dormido, llegue tarde todos lados... ¿qué más pudo pasar que no recuerde? En fin. Cojo mi mochila y me dispongo a salir de casa.

****

\- Es verdad Han, ayer parecías una persona totalmente distinta- dice Yumiko mientras toma un sorbo de su zumo.

-Pero total ¿eh? Estabas super animado, riendo constantemente, como emocionado. ¡Eras divertidísimo! – dice Ren entre risas – Que no digo que normalmente no lo seas, pero ayer era de otra forma.

-¡Y comías un montón también! Hoy parece que vuelves a tomarte solo tu té de frutas – dice Seiya comiendo un poco de su dorayaki.

-¡Cierto! ¡Hasta te comiste unas tortitas y un batido con nosotros en el café! Como si nunca las hubieras probado – asiente Yumiko.

-¿Qué fui con vosotros a un café? – pregunto a todos.

-¡Claro, y luego viniste a las recreativas! – dice Hikari con una sonrisa – No pensaba que te gustarían esos sitios…

-Pero si ayer por la tarde tenía entrenamiento... ¡Por eso llegue tarde!

-¡Ah claro! ¡Por eso saliste corriendo del local!

-Bueno chicos – dice Yumiko poniéndose un poco seria – lo más importante del comportamiento de Han ayer fue…¡lo cariñoso que estuviste con Hikari todo el tiempo! Si ya lo decía yo, entre vosotros hay algo especial.

\- ¿¡Qu-que!? – digo rápidamente, poniéndome colorado.

\- ¡Si si! Ayer estuviste super cercano con ella, sentándote a su lado, dándole de tu almuerzo… ¡y le regalaste el dragón que ganaste en la máquina de recreativas! – dice Seiya.

-Y Hikari no se quedó atrás, que le limpio la cara cuando se mancho de sirope con su pañuelo… ¡parecíais una pareja! – sigue Yumiko.

-Ta-tan poco fue para tanto…-dice Hikari nerviosa.

No se ni donde meterme. ¡Menuda vergüenza estoy pasando! Estoy colorado, no sé ni para donde mirar. ¿Cómo fui tan cercano con Hikari? ¿Qué paso ayer exactamente? Ella siempre ha sido una chica encantadora conmigo, incluso puede que sienta algo… estoy hecho un lío.

-Bueno vamos a dejarlo ya, que parece que no se sienten muy cómodos hablando de esto… ¡dejémoslo en su intimidad! - dice Ren riéndose - ¿Qué os parece si repetimos lo de ayer?

-Yo no puedo, tengo…algo que hacer – les digo. No puedo decirles que tengo que ayudar a mi padre en su trabajo: es algo que ni ellos saben.

\- ¡Qué pena, con lo bien que lo pasamos ayer! Bueno, pero a la próxima te vienes ¿eh? - dice Seiya sonriente.

-Está bien- contesto.

Mientras terminamos el almuerzo, no puedo parar en lo todo lo que me estoy perdiendo. ¿Cómo es posible que ayer me comportara así? Y, sobre todo, que no recuerde nada.

****

Cuando terminan las clases, me despido de mis amigos. La verdad es que por una vez me habría encantado ir con ellos: quiero sentir lo que ocurrió ayer, aquello que no logro recordar.

Sin embargo, esta vez no es posible, tengo que ir a ayudar a mi padre. 

Cojo mi teléfono móvil, enchufo los cascos, pongo música y me dirijo hasta su lugar de trabajo. Mientras camino voy mirando el paisaje urbano de Tokio: es una ciudad que me gusta mucho, pero desearía un poco de tranquilidad, fuera de todo este barullo.

Al pensar en todo esto, se me vienen imágenes a la cabeza de aquel lugar, ese que aparece en mis sueños. Esas grandes montañas, esos bosques, el enorme lago… es un lugar que me resulta extrañamente familiar, como si ya hubiera estado ahí antes…

De repente, mi teléfono empieza a vibrar: es mi padre, llamándome.

\- ¿Diga?

-Hola Hanzo, soy tu padre. Te llamo para decirte que ya no hace falta que vengas, ya hemos resuelto nosotros el problema. Puedes irte a casa.

Tras eso, cuelga.

Menudo alivio. Menos mal que no he tenido que involucrarme… es algo que no me apetecía para nada. Desde hace un par de años, cuando tienen algún problema, optan por llamarme a mi para que empiece a familiarizarme con los trabajos que se hacen en el clan. Al principio me negaba, pero poco a poco me he ido acostumbrando, pero es algo que sigue sin gustarme.

Pero ¿ahora qué hago? Es pronto para volver a casa… Podría llamar a los chicos y reunirme con ellos un rato, pero estoy tan confuso, que no se bien cómo reaccionar ahora.

Podría ir a comprar la cena: me he fijado y no queda mucha comida en la nevera. Decidido. Me voy a ir hasta el supermercado, dando un paseo por la calle.

Cuando llego, miro a ver cuándo dinero tengo para ver que compro… ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Dónde están mis ahorros?! Apenas me quedan unos pocos yenes… Es verdad, ayer supuestamente fui a un café con los chicos, pero ¿¡cuánto dinero me gasté en merendar?!

Resignado, cojo un par de boles de fideos instantáneos.

****

Después de cenar, voy a darme un baño. 

Hoy han pasado muchas cosas que no entiendo, me han dicho cosas que no logro recordar… necesito relajarme un poco. Es frustrante no entender lo que esta pasando, me pone muy nervioso esta incertidumbre.  
Después de 20 minutos, salgo como nuevo del baño. Me pongo mi pijama y voy hacia mi cuarto. A pesar de no haber hecho ningún esfuerzo hoy, estoy cansadísimo.

Me tumbo en la cama y cojo mi teléfono: antes de dormir tengo que escribir lo que me ha pasado hoy en el diario. Es algo que empecé a hacer hace unos cuantos meses y la verdad es que me gusta, porque me desahogo escribiendo todo lo que siento.

Cuando me dispongo a escribir una nueva entrada, veo que el día de ayer tiene algo escrito…algo que yo no he escrito: 

“Hoy me he despertado y para mi sorpresa tenía un cuerpo distinto. La verdad es que era bastante guaperas, con tatuajes y todo. Pero lo más sorprendente es que… ¡Estaba en Tokio! ¡Menuda maravilla!  
¡Mis amigos eran super majos! Sobre todo, esa tal Hikari, ¡es una monada! Hemos ido todos juntos a un café a merendar: ¡estaba todo delicioso! Ojalá poder comer algo así cada día. Y luego las recreativas… ¡menuda pasada! Me pasaría horas y horas jugando ahí.  
Sin embargo, me tuve que marchar hacia una especie de templo japonés, donde tenía que entrenar tiro con arco… ¿Quién narices hace eso? Y se me ha dado fatal como esperaba.  
Al volver a casa me he disculpado con papa por el día de hoy y he preparado una cena deliciosa.  
¡A pesar de todo ha sido un día genial!  
Firmado: Genji :D “

Genji… es el mismo nombre que tenia escrito en la mano esta mañana.

No me digas que… ¿¡Esto significa que ha estado en mi cuerpo!? 

No puede ser… aquel chico y yo… ¿¡Nos intercambiamos los cuerpos mientras soñamos!?

^^^^

\- ¡Pi-pi-pi-pi-!- Las 6.30. Cojo el móvil y paro la alarma.

-Que bien he dormido hoy también. Creo que he vuelto a soñar- digo mientras bostezo.

Al llevarme la mano a la cara, me fijo que tengo algo escrito en todo el brazo: “¿¡Quién eres!?”.

-¿Hoy no te quedas pasmado mirándote al espejo cariño?- escucho decir a mi madre a través de la puerta.

-¿Qué estás diciendo mamá?

\- Si hijo, ayer no parabas de mirarte frente al espejo, pasmado, como si no te reconocieras. Venga anda, vamos a desayunar.

Cuando se va hacia la cocina, me quedo pensativo… ¿Cómo si no me reconociera? Al instante vuelvo a mirarme el brazo…espera un momento.

Esta letra… es la misma que la que hay en mi cuaderno. ¡Si! 

Voy rápidamente a por mi mochila para sacarlo. Lo cojo y empiezo a buscar la pagina que estaba escrita con la letra esa cursiva, pero, para mi sorpresa, ahora no hay solo una página escrita, sino varias.

Está llena de ¿apuntes?:

“¿Genji? Pelo verde, alto, musculoso.”  
“Clase 3 secundaria”  
“Amigos = Hideki, Ichiro, Mitzuki “  
“Familia: mamá. Parece que no tiene padre.  
“A cargo del santuario ¿sacerdote? ¿ritual? El pueblo se burla de ello”  
“Hanamura”  
“¿Qué clase de vida es esta?”

Y todo ello acompañado de algunos dibujos e interrogaciones por todas partes.

No puede ser… ¿¡enserio!? ¡Ese chico ha estado en mi cuerpo!

Entonces…mientras sueño… él y yo… ¿¡nos cambiamos los cuerpos?!


End file.
